


A Colour Study

by monsieur_scythebeef



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Landscape, M/M, color study, colour study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieur_scythebeef/pseuds/monsieur_scythebeef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A colour study of a carefree moment between Jack Frost and Bunnymund.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Colour Study

**Author's Note:**

> A colour study done on Jack Frost and Bunnymund...somewhere in a mountainous region.
> 
> I'm suppose to be working on Witch's Heist, but the procrastination bug bit me and I had to get it out of my system. I did it through a colour study. =P
> 
> The next chapter of Witch's Heist will be up this month, I promise. Until then, have a playful Jack Frost and Bunnymund looking over fondly to tide you through.

**Author's Note:**

> Fan art can also be found on my tumblr: monsieur-scythebeef.tumblr.com. =)


End file.
